1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded plastic article that is useful for supporting an object such as a decorative wreath or garland against the front surface of a door, over a cemetery headstone, or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a molded plastic wreath hanger having a rearwardly facing “over-the-door” hook and also having a forwardly facing wreath-support hook, with the distance between the two hooks being selectively adjustable by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Molded plastic wreath hangers are previously known, having been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Des. 365,015. Because the preferred distance from the top of the door to the forwardly facing support hook on the face of a door can vary according to factors such as the height of the door, size of the wreath, etc., molded plastic wreath hangers made so as to permit selective adjustment of that distance by the user are desirable. In the past, some manufacturers addressed this need by producing molded hangers of different lengths. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,823 and U.S. Des. 374,168 disclosed wreath hangers having extension members of predetermined lengths that can be inserted by the user between the “over-the-door” hook and the forwardly facing hook to vary the overall length of the hanger. Unfortunately, such hangers limit the degree of adjustability according to the predetermined lengths of the extension members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,297 discloses a wreath hanger having a bracket having a locking nub that is used in combination with a separate hook arm, but that structure is not seen to be adjustable to vary the vertical separation between the top of the door and the hook.
A wreath hanger is therefore needed that is easily and selectively adjustable by the user to position the forwardly facing hook member of a wreath hanger a desired distance below the top of a door from which it hangs.